A modern phased array (PA) antenna system typically requires hundreds, or thousands of radiating elements to form the antenna aperture. Thus, for a cost-effective PA system, a simple radiating element design is essential.
Typical processes employed in the manufacture of antennas include a combination of one or more of the following processes, hipping, electroforming, electroplating and machining. The selection of these processes can be tailored according to the particular design of the antenna structure being fabricated. For a typical antenna, more than one type of manufacturing process often may be needed, such as by employing different processes for making different parts of the antenna feed system. Since most antenna structures include various components that are attached together, such as by clamping, the manufacturing process also includes assembling the various components to provide the desired structure. In addition to the time and cost associated with assembling the various parts, the clamping mechanisms for attaching such parts also increases the weight of the resulting structure.